Deep Calm
by geekslasher
Summary: Slash, DannyDon. Sometimes, Don watches Danny when he sleeps.


Title: Deep Calm  
Author: geekslasher

Rating: FRM  
Part: 1/1  
Pairing: Danny/Don  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI: NY, especially Don Flack and Danny Messer, nor am I doing this for money.  
Summary: Sometimes, Don watches Danny when he sleeps.  
Warnings: Slight spoilers for "Tanglewood"  
Author's Notes: For starpiper, because I said so. I don't know if she'll like it, but I tried. Unbeate'd, only spellchecked and proofread by me. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Sometimes, Don watches Danny while he sleeps. Not the creepy, crazy-stalkerish type thing, but just... looking.

Danny is laying half on top of Don, his arm draped over Don's stomach, head on Don's shoulder, his breath chest over Don's shoulder. Everything's completely still and it fills Don with a peace that only happens once in a while. Only during these calm nights, when cases end and all the questions are answered and justice is served to those who need it; after Danny has worked himself over, his zeal getting in the way of his reasonability, his natural need to hunt for the answers overriding all sensibility and the need to sleep; and after all is said and done and Danny _needs_ physical contact, a way of escaping the horrendous thoughts and images. He only ever turns to Don for that and only after the fiery hot need does Don allow himself to watch Danny. Only after that, on calm nights like these does Don watch Danny.

Danny's lips, still slightly swollen from the harsh, hard kisses they shared, are slightly parted, and he's drooling a little on Don's chest. It's kind of gross, but Don doesn't want to move him. Even if he wanted to, he's not sure he could extricate himself from their entwined limbs. Danny's hair is still plastered to his forehead by the (now dried) sweat and Danny's slightly snoring, but Don doesn't mind. Not when Danny's looking the most peaceful as Don's ever seen him and there's no way that Don wants to disturb him.

During the day, Danny's always moving. Hands going wild with gestures as he talks, his mouth constantly on the move, either explaining something, or telling a story, or joking around with his coworkers. Even when he tried to be still, his eyes are always on the go, zipping about, watching and looking for evidence or a clue as to what's going on. It's interesting to watch him so still, limbs heavy from rest, bright blue eyes covered by their lids, all the tension gone from his form. It's also fascinating to listen to the quietness of the room. Usually, a room with Danny in it means constant chatter, as though silence was death and the only way to stay alive was through talking. Don often wondered if Danny talked to himself when no one else way around. He wouldn't be surprised.

Now, though, now the room was filled only with their soft breathing and once in a while, little snore from Danny. 

Don's bedroom is only lighted by the streetlights outside and it causes weird shadows to fall over Danny's face. That, coupled with his sleep-induced peace, makes Danny look at least ten years younger and Don wonders what Danny was like when he was in college. Don had heard the rumors about Tanglewood-- everyone had. But the difference was that Don wouldn't believe anything until Danny told him directly. He owed Danny at least that much.

Don lightly traces a finger over the tattoo on Danny's shoulder. After the Tanglewood case... that had been their first time together. Danny had come over to Don's apartment, totally freaked out over what Sonny had told Mac. He was afraid for his job and no matter what Flack told him, Danny wouldn't calm down.

_Fuck Sonny Sassone and fuck Mac._ Don remembers saying. _You're a good CSI and it's going to be ok._ Danny, however, wouldn't listen, kept on ranting and cursing himself and Don did the only thing he thought would shut Danny up. Don kissed him. And Danny kissed back. Danny held on like Don was his anchor, like Don could keep him grounded since his world was being turned upside down. When they broke apart, Danny looked up at Don, the confusion and fear apparent in his eyes. Don just guided him to the bedroom.

_And it's been this way ever since._ Don thinks. _Only after rough cases do we get together like_ this. Sure, there's the occasional beer after work sometimes (although, usually Stella and Aiden would join them), and they played hoops with the guys on some Saturdays, but nothing that really _means_ something significant. There's nothing like that something that Don wants.

Although, he can't blame it solely on Danny. Don hasn't exactly asked about _this_, either. Don's just not sure if Danny wants anything more or if his just blowing off steam when everything gets to be too much.

Danny mumbles softly in his sleep and shift closer to Don, his arms tightening around Don's torso, and Don's heart skips a beat. He gently runs his fingers through Danny's hair, mussing it up even worse and a fond smile tugs at his lips. He makes a choice and kisses Danny softly on the forehead. Time to get some rest, too.

In the morning, Don wakes up to the sound of his shower running. His thoughts are still muddled, his brain still fogged from sleep. He slowly pieces together last night and oh! That's right, the promise he made to himself.

Don stumbles from his bed, the sheets still tangled around his legs as he struggles to get to the bathroom. He finally makes it and the room is completely filled with steam. Don stealthily crosses the tiled floor to the shower and opens the shower curtain and steps in behind Danny, who is all wet and covered in soap and Don thinks for just a second that his brain has melted at the sight. He thinks he might be drooling and he knows for a fact that he is openingly staring.

Don shakes his head _No,_ he thinks, _no sex this morning. Well, maybe later. First, do what you said you'd do last night._

Danny's humming softly and has yet to realize Don's in the shower with him. So Don wraps his arms around Danny's waist, stilling him when he jumps.

"Just me." Don says softly before kissing Danny's shoulder lightly, just above the black design there. Danny turns around and gives Don a small smile. He still looks groggy, even though Don knows that Danny slept through the night. Don leans in and gives Danny a small, chaste kiss, something that Don knows will surprise Danny.

Locking his arms tighter around Danny's smaller frame, Don looks him straight in the eye. "How about dinner tonight?"

Another surprise, but Don can tell that he's made the right decision just by the look in Danny's now awakened eyes. "What, like a date? You gettin' romantic on me, Flack?"

Don nods. "Yeah, a date. And maybe."

Danny's smile widens. "Sounds great."

Oh yeah, Don's definitely made the right choice.

fin


End file.
